Metamorphosis
by ktoll9
Summary: There are things that lurk in the darkness, between the veils of reality. Kyoko had stepped in and for once, she could see everything.
1. Prologue

_**Metamorphosis**_

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

In a flurry of razor sharp blades, she whipped around and sliced the being into ribbons as her demons held fast. She was good, she had to be. She had learned how to protect herself during her short time as an actress before everything happened. That's not to say that she still wasn't doing what she loved the most. She just had this little extracurricular added to her repertoire, not that anyone but her _partner_ knew about it though.

She didn't realize it at the time, but her encounter with Kimiko Morizumi, and her time spent training on, and off the set for Sacred Lotus changed her life in every aspect. It opened her eyes to the truly cold reality of the world and allowed the only man that had never betrayed her, entrance into her life.

A masculine hand reached from the mists and pulled her to him. Pulling her back from where she preferred. "Kyoko, please be careful." He plead as he caressed away the horny protrusions that formed beneath her raven hair.

She flashed golden, slitted, demonic eyes, and sexily smiled with sharpened fangs at him. "You shouldn't worry so much about me Reino. I'll be fine." She reassured him, caressing his face gently. She refused to tell him that it was already too late, which from her look, he already knew. She'd already been touched by the shadows, but he was doing everything he could to keep her from falling into the darkness completely.

He sighed. "I have to worry about you. I care about you. I don't want to lose you." He breathed out and kissed her crown. He took her by the hand after she sheathed her blades, and pulled her along. "Come on or we'll be late." He smiled.

It pained her every time he stepped into the shade with her. All her life she'd been conditioned to refuse help. Her mother left her on her own early. The Fuwa's never had time to bother with her, other than training her to be a bride. Even when she'd first met Ren, he'd told her to not accept help in the LoveME Section tasks and missions. Then there was Sho. What could she say about him? He was never reliable enough to help her in any way, so she never bothered with him. Yet, here was Reino foolishly stepping into the shade to pull her to safety, risking his own mental, physical, emotional, and metaphysical health. If one of these things even touched him, his soul would be permanently damaged and tainted.

Perhaps she should make this her last trip into the Shadows. Maybe for more reasons than just him.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Something snapped inside of her as she sat quietly listening to Erika, Kimiko, and Yashiro talking about the circumstances. Fear mixed with anger, anger mixed with pure hatred and complete despair in the knowledge that she meant nothing to the man she had come to love. It had all welled up inside of her and in a sudden burst of energy that she couldn't contain, she vanished.

"Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro called out confused. None of them saw her leave. He panicked and ran to the railing to look down and find nothing below. He turned to Erika. "Did you see where Kyoko-chan went?" He asked the small group, preoccupied with their own drama.

Erika turned to him. "Wasn't she just over there?"

Kimiko sneered. "She probably couldn't handle it anymore and jumped."

Yashiro shot her a heated glare. "No she did not! What did you drug her with? Maybe that has something to do with it."

Kimiko and her manager suddenly paled and clammed up.

Erika's eyes went wide as she rewound the footage from the most recent event. "Sh-She's gone!"

"I know that. That's why I asked if you saw where she went." Yashiro said worriedly.

"No Yashiro-san, you don't understand. She vanished into thin air. She was here and now she's not! Look!" She rewound again and presented her evidence.

Everyone present looked on in shock.

_**~xoxo~**_

Kyoko stood in a daze as she listened to the panicky, misty images discussing her disappearance. She looked down at her hands and noticed she was holding two razor-sharp, black blades. _Where did those come from?_ She thought as she glanced at the small group. It was a strange scene. The image where Yashiro had been standing had small, strange, silver creatures holding tightly to his hands. They were grimacing as if in pain or hungry. The next image, the one sitting, had a creature sleeping in her lap. Its limbs were wrapped tightly around her legs like a small sloth-like, blanket, seemingly restricting any movement. The final images had a large, sinister dark, shadowy creature standing between them. It had coiled its limbs tightly around the pair, in what seemed like a vice-like grip. It glanced up at Kyoko with its sickly yellowish-green eyes and flashed the jagged, sharp teeth in its mouth, in a twisted form of a smile.

"What the hell are you?" Kyoko murmured, and the creature hissed at her when it noticed the two blades she carried.

"_**What the fuck are you?"**_ It gurgled a response. _**"Not host, not us... Not Silver One."**_ It slithered to her, without releasing its grip on the two shadows. _**"What do you taste like?"**_ It pondered, and quickly retreated.

"_**YOU WILL NOT TOUCH OUR MISTRESS**_**!"** A collective of voices hissed from behind Kyoko, and sped past her like very large bullets.

Kyoko stood there stunned as she watched the little blue-black creatures coil around the larger creature and immobilize it. The creature hissed and screamed as it attempted to release itself from their grip. _**"RELEASE ME VERMIN!"**_ It demanded as it bubbled and pulsed.

"_Mistress! Your blades, before it harms you and others again. You must destroy it._" The smaller creatures instructed, and in a flurry of blades that only Uesugi-dono and Yashiro-san had witnessed, she cut the creature down, removing its hold on the pair and causing it to evaporate into a pile of smoldering ashes.

"W-What happened?" Kyoko fell to the ground roughly on her bum, breathing heavily. In mere moments she found herself wrapped comfortably in the small arms of what she could now identify as her own grudge demons.

"Mistress, you cannot stay here. It's not safe." They warned.

Kyoko snuggled the one next to her cheek. "I really don't know how I got here or how to leave."

They helped her to her feet and guided her to the image with the creatures on his hands. They placed her hand on him and smiled. "Just think about Yashiro-san."

Kyoko did as she was instructed and found that she was now standing behind a very shocked manager. What shocked her even more, was the fact that Kimiko Morizumi and her manager were out cold on the patio. Both looked at each other and the question came simultaneously. "What happened?"

* * *

She never told Yashiro or Erika what had happened. She feigned ignorance of the entire ordeal, claiming that she didn't remember anything from that night. The truth being quite the contrary. She honestly didn't know how she had escaped to that other strange plane of existence and she most certainly had no idea what those creatures plaguing her friends were.

It had been several weeks since she had experienced the strange phenomena and she hadn't been back since. She had no clue how to return. She wanted to go back and remove the creatures from Erika and Yashiro-san. She wanted to help them and rid them of the afflictions the monsters were causing in them.

She felt a strange shiver go up her back. _"You've changed."_ He whispered in her ear, standing directly behind her.

She groaned a little inwardly. "What are you doing here Beagle?" She asked a little tiredly. She just didn't have the energy to deal with him, Ren or, Sho lately and she just couldn't force herself to care about their petty scandals and playboy ways. Not with her trying to figure out what had happened.

"I just thought I'd stop by and see how you're doing. It's been awhile since we've seen each other." He gave her a small mischievous smile.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I really don't have time to play your games." She told him and started to walk away.

He grabbed her wrist and saw everything. His eyes went wide in disbelief. "Y-You were there..." He stared at her quietly and loosened his grip on her. "Are you okay? You could have been killed. What were you thinking? How did you even get back?" He questioned the surprised young woman as he pulled her into a tight hug.

She stared at him in shock. "Um..." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to her dressing room, shut the door behind them and forced him to sit on a small loveseat. "What is that place?" She asked as she pulled a folding chair with her and sat in front of him.

He sighed and tried to put the description in terms she would understand. It was something he'd been told as a child. "Well essentially, it's a place where most pure evil comes from. A different plane of existence, if you will. More like it's birthplace. Your demons I suppose, are different. They were born directly from you. I guess that's why they don't feed off of you or, your emotions, but those of others." He mused on the last part, rubbing his chin in deep thought. "I suppose you could say that there are creatures there that cause most of the world's problems. Greed, hatred, envy, jealousy, love, lust, and most of the others."

She sat back in her seat in deep thought of what he'd told her. "Wow... I don't even know how I got there." She confessed.

Reino furrowed his brow. "Do you have time later? Maybe we can go over it and figure out how everything happened." He was genuinely curious. This was not a request to get her to go out with him or to trick her into spending time with him. He had actually heard of this place, and caught a glimpse of it with his grandfather when he was younger.

Kyoko eyed him warily, trying to figure out if he was trying to worm his way into her personal life like he'd done a couple of times before. As far as she could tell at the moment he was being sincere with her, and he'd actually never lied to her before, now that she thought of it. She nodded her head. "I get off work at five... Hmm, I suppose I'll be home around six." _Not like I need to worry about what Tsuruga-san thinks anymore. He has Kana-san to worry about._ She sighed inwardly at the depressing thoughts.

He looked at her expectantly. "Is there anywhere we can talk without being interrupted, privately?"

She thought for a moment and the only places that came to mind were the Karaoke Box and the Darumaya. The Karaoke Box was still a little too public and it was her and Moko-san's special place. She didn't want to share that with anyone, but her best friends. "I suppose we could meet at my place." She said a little apprehensively.

He furrowed his brow. "I don't have your phone number. What if something comes up and I need to let you know I can't make it?" Yes, **now** he was being his usual sneaky self, but he was going to get her address. Why not try for the phone number too, and no, he hadn't been the one harassing her in the past as she had initially thought.

"Oh! I suppose you're right." She told him while digging through her bag and finally pulling out her LoveME notepad. One might think that Reino's little scheme was working; however, as naive as Kyoko usually is, she was not so clueless to not see through Reino's little deception. Of course she knew what he was up to, but he had been the one person that hadn't mistreated her or tried to flat out deceive her, and make her feel like she was the one at fault or a fool for believing what she was told. Sho, Ren and so many others that had been lying to her for various reasons, and she was just so completely exhausted from it all. She wanted to talk to someone that didn't lie to her, and that she didn't feel the need to lie to. Reino knew her secrets, just from a touch. Sure it was creepy, but it made things so much easier when she had someone that knew the absolute truth of everything about her, without her having to relive every excruciating, miserable detail.

Sho had been stalking her more and more lately, waiting for her at home so often that she was starting to find it really creepy and unsettling, almost afraid to go home. She could hardly wait until he was on tour.

Ren was lying to her, and hiding Corn from her and yes, she was seeing him for what he was now. It almost felt like he'd been purposefully lying to her and making fun of her, using her belief in fairies for his own amusement... for a very long time. She saw through him that night in the park and he never said another word about it. Not to mention the fact, that he was blaming her for the situation with Sho, and had the nerve to try and make her feel guilty where it wasn't her fault. Then there was the fact that he already had someone, and he was acting like a first class playboy.

Hikaru using his band-mates, and their friendship to coax her into little "outings". Finally, lately Koga-san using the excuse of going over the script or, fight choreography to spend extra time with her off set. It was actually getting exhausting and she really needed a break from all of these persistent men. Not that Reino wasn't one of them, but he actually had something relevant to her situation to offer. She would concede and allow him to meet with her at the Darumaya. It wasn't like Taisho and Okami wouldn't be there, and Taisho could be very persuasive when it came to getting rid of her admirers.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Her day had been completely exhausting. If it weren't for the fact that she would meet Reino later to get some answers about her situation, she would have just spent the evening sitting in the park, absorbing the scenery and trying to clear her chaotic mind. Sometimes she felt like the only female in a herd of males on one of those nature documentaries. Although, most of the females she knew were definitely more dangerous than she would care to admit. She let out a small giggle thinking of them as a group of predators, like a pride of lions.

She heard a chuckle behind her and startled. "I couldn't agree more with your astute observations, Akazukin-chan." Reino commented as he sat at the counter and waited for her to finish clearing the table that had just been left.

She groaned a little in irritation. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to put a bell on you."

"Does that mean I'll get a collar with an owner's tag too." He gave her a mischievous smirk.

She rolled her eyes. _Leave it to him, to take it as a shameless flirtation._ "_**No**_, it does _**not**_..." She said dryly as she turned back to the table and wiped it down, taking care not to fall into another daydream.

He chuckled playfully. "Are we going to have our little date out here or would you like to go somewhere a bit more private?"

She groaned a little. "It is _**not**_ a date! I will ask you questions. You will answer them. We will have dinner during our _**meeting**_, because _**I**_ haven't eaten yet, then you will go home afterward."

He smirked. "Sounds great!" He smiled mischievously. _"And like a date to me."_ He murmured so that she couldn't hear him.

* * *

From what she and Reino discussed, she discovered that not all of the creatures that dwelt in that particular domain, were dangerous or evil. He reminded her that she should be very cautious with her thoughts and meditations or she could possibly be pulled back, with no way home. She would need training to safely travel between the two realms, something that he rarely did without his grandfather. He was taught to avoid that place at a very young age, so other than Kyoko's demons, other such creatures had never really interested him until now.

"Even though she did that, I feel terrible that she and her manager are still in a coma because of what I did." She told him a bit distressed that her actions had caused the condition that Kimiko Morizumi and her manager were still in.

He waved it off. "You really shouldn't worry about such things. You were protecting yourself and had they not had those thoughts and feelings to begin with, the creature would have never been attached to them in the first place, Kyoko." He was now sitting next to her, rubbing her back comfortingly and she didn't even notice.

She looked up at him questioningly. "What about the monsters on Yashiro-san's hands and Koenji-san's legs? Would it hurt them to be removed too?"

Reino looked up at the ceiling and pondered. "I'm not really sure. Did they try to attack you?"

She shook her head. "No, Koenji-san's seemed to be sleeping or kinda lazy, like a sloth, and Yashiro-san's seemed more like they were hungry and in pain, but neither seemed to want to cause harm to others." She explained.

He sighed and took a drink of the tea she'd served him. "You should probably leave them alone then. It would seem, from your description, Koenji-san's is perhaps from her own doing, seeing that it seems like it's sleeping. Yashiro-san's, from what you've told me, has been with him his entire life. You said he has to wear gloves to use electronics?"

She giggled and nodded. "Yep, if he holds anything electrical, without gloves, for more than ten seconds, it dies." She revealed.

He gave her a little bit of a shocked look. "I suppose that could be a useful thing or something really inconvenient, but I would just wait and see with the two on him. There may be a benefit that he's receiving from them, that we don't know about." He advised.

Kyoko sat and thought for a little while. "I suppose you're right. I wouldn't want anything to happen to either of them, like what happened to Morizumi-san and her manager."

"Honestly, I really don't know as much as you think about that realm, but I know someone that does. If you give me a few days, I'll talk to him and see if I can get him to give you some advice on the situation." He told her as his fingers gently played with her hair, and he stared into her eyes.

"U-Um... Y-Yeah, t-thank you Reino-san." Out came the honorifics, to create distance and give her a faux sense of comfort.

Reino chuckled and shook his head. "No honorifics, Kyoko. I'm not going to hide my feelings for you and I'm not going to lie to you. I want you to be able to trust me."

She groaned a little. "Trust you? Weren't you the one that was stalking me, and then my dress was ruined?"

Reino rolled his eyes. "How else was I supposed to get to know you or get your attention, and I didn't mean to ruin the dress. The zipper got stuck."

Her mouth dropped open a little in shock. "Don't you think what you did in Karuizawa was a little too much?" She held up her hand. "Annnddd... You shouldn't have been messing with the damn zipper in the first place, you idiot! _Trying to undress me..."_ She groused the last part.

He shrugged a little. "I'll admit I was over-the-top then, but I did get you to notice me." He reasoned. "As soft and delectable as that beautiful skin of yours is... I'm sorry, I couldn't resist after I saw you fresh from the bath in that pretty yukata." He ran his finger along the collar of her work yukata. "I will refrain from sating my desires until such a time exists that you allow me the guilty pleasure."

Kyoko blushed. _Mistress, you should take care around him._ Her small, lead demon warned. Kyoko waved her off. _"He has information and guidance."_ She murmured quietly. "Don't count on me allowing you to do something like that." She growled.

Reino smirked and winked at the small spectre. It hissed at him in response, as it snuggled closely to its mistress. It was the small being that he had taken from Kyoko and returned to her not even three months ago. He slyly glanced at Kyoko and dipped his hand into his pocket. "I wasn't in Japan on White Day, but I didn't forget you." He told her and she felt a little twinge at the memory of someone that seemed not to think of her at all. So distracted was she, that she didn't notice the small ring with the blue, heart-shaped stone, that had been placed on her right ring finger, with the heart facing towards her.

She stared down at the beautiful platinum ring, with the heart-shaped sapphire, surrounded by tiny diamonds and two hands holding it. "I-I can't accept this. All I gave you was poorly made chocolates." Her brow was furrowed and she was clearly distressed.

He shook his head and laughed. "If that was the worst you could do, I'm certainly looking forward to your best, next year." He took her hand and caressed the ring. She gasped when she noticed a similar ring on him, only a more masculine version. He brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed her hand. "My promise to you, my Dear. I will be certain to be like nothing you've ever experienced."

She wasn't sure if that was a threat or a delightful promise. She shivered. He had rendered her speechless, yet again. What was she supposed to say to something like that? Was he promising to be worse than Sho or more of a playboy than Ren?

Reino saw the images flash through her mind as he held her hand. He released her and held up his right hand to reveal an identical male version of the ring on her finger. "Remember, my promise to you." He smiled. "I'll call you when I've spoken to the person that has the answers to our questions." He stood and quickly left before she discovered that she wouldn't be able to remove the ring without his help or before she could sic the intimidating father figure in the kitchen doorway, watching them like a hawk, on him.

* * *

Reino looked up at the large moon above and smiled, thinking of his achievement. He couldn't help, but give himself a little pat on the back for accomplishing something that Fuwa, and Tsuruga hadn't even attempted. He was satisfied in the knowledge that he had done something that the pair were too timid or too absorbed with their own images to do for her. Should he say they were both too self-absorbed? He guessed that would be the correct assumption. Seeing that they were more worried about what the tabloids would say than what she needed to hear.

He had to admit that her Mio had initially attracted him to her, but the more he'd _observed_ her, and after their little _"date"_, he could safely say that it was her that he actually liked: the way her eyes shined when she was talking about something passionately, how her cute nose crinkled, and her brow furrowed when she was in deep thought. Everything he had seen that evening, had drawn him in even more than before.

_**~xoxo~**_

Kyoko sat quietly in her little room, next to her kotatsu, while stitching a new doll and thinking over how her evening had gone. It was a bit irritating that he kept calling their meeting a date, and the most perplexing thing had been the fact that he had actually behaved himself, somewhat. _Most likely thanks to Taisho._ He was even dressed like a normal human being. _Who'd have guessed? He's actually kind of handsome without all of the VK jewelry, and clothing._ He had actually shown up wearing denims, a black t-shirt, and a pair of high-top sneakers. _Kind of handsome._ The thought slipped past her barrier and her main grudge demon just shook her head. Beagle was doing things right by her mistress, and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

At 1 am, Kyoko had finally finished with the little Reino doll, down to the tiny matching ring she'd embroidered on his right ring-finger. As soon as she spied the small adornment, she glanced down at her own. Her eyebrow twitched, and she pulled at the trinket. "What the hell?" She murmured. The ring was _**not**_ coming off. She quickly stood and went to her bathroom and slathered the offending digit in liquid hand soap. "Still not coming off." She ground out when her left hand slipped and her elbow hit the wall. "Ow, ow, ow..." She sighed and looked at her watch, while rubbing said elbow. "Maybe Chiori can help me take it off tomorrow." Right now she needed to get some sleep, she'd been trying to remove the ring for an hour and she needed to be fresh for her scenes in less than ten hours. If she couldn't take it off, hopefully Momiji's glove would cover it properly.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

It was getting a easier on her heart and mind, over the past few weeks, to just get into the backseat of the car, sit quietly, and try to ignore the playboy, he was still her senpai after all; however, he kept staring at her this morning.

"Mogami-san? That's an interesting ring you're wearing this morning, can I ask where you got it?" He asked a little more irritably than he'd realized. He knew what it was, and what it signified with where, and how it was placed. It was a Claddagh Ring and the way it was placed on her, announced that she was in a relationship with someone. Someone that had no problem giving her a platinum ring with a sizable heart-shaped sapphire, surrounded by diamonds. Would Fuwa actually give her something like that? Would she wear it if he did?

She sighed a little tiredly. "A friend gave it to me for White Day. It was his Return Gift for chocolate that I'd made." She explained. She certainly wasn't going to tell him who. She didn't want the lecture on how much of a _"stalker"_ Reino had been, simply because his explanation of why he'd behaved like he did actually made a tiny bit of sense to her, in his own twisted sort of way, and she just didn't feel like getting into it with Ren, _again, _like they had with Sho. He always made her feel like such a damn criminal when he had no right to. It wasn't like he had any feelings for her anyway _(or so she thought)_, and Takarada-san had already told her a long time ago that he didn't have a problem with his LoveME girls dating. Well, he'd told her that when she'd asked him about her going to the Dark Moon viewing party with Kijima-san. He'd assured her she _hadn't_ done anything wrong then, too. She was a talent, mostly an actress, not an idol so there really wasn't a specific image she needed to portray to the public. Her personal life was her own as long as she didn't go overboard. Unlike what Ren had implied.

"Ah... Fuwa-san has a good eye for jewelry." He commented, trying to hold back the bile rising in his throat and plastering on his fake smile.

She rolled her eyes as she stared out the opposite window. "Sho would _**never**_ give me _**anything**_, and he certainly wouldn't give _**me**_ anything this nice. Besides, he's not even in Tokyo. He left... Remember?" She said, caressing the little trinket on her finger, remembering the many private dates they had together this past few weeks. Not to mention the fact that he'd actually brought her to meet his grandfather, who was teaching her how to control her new gifts and her grudge demons, without intrusive questions on how they were created.

"Friend you say?" His tone came out a little more Demon Lord/Kuon than he realized.

Kyoko sighed and turned to him. This conversation was getting really old, fast. Why was he behaving like this when he didn't have a problem doing exactly the same thing with Morizumi-san, or swallowing Kana _Nee-sama's_ face for the camera? _(that one was thought with a sarcastic lilt)_ _Hypocrite_. Was she not allowed to have someone think she was special enough to make a promise to her? At least Reino wasn't giving his affections to several different women at the same time. "Yes, a friend... Kind of like the ring you gave Morizumi-san. You know... The _promise ring_, that you gave her for _good luck_?" There was a little venom in her tone as she spat out the words she'd used air-quotes on. "Wait... It _**is**_ different, because this one actually _**means**_ something to him." She bit out, holding up her hand.

The car rolled to a stop and they were finally at her destination. "See you later, Yashiro-san and thank you for the ride." She chirped and quickly left two speechless men, sitting in the car.

Yashiro turned an stared at Ren. "You gave Morizumi-san a promise ring, but didn't give anything to Kyoko-chan for White Day?"

"I... I didn't give **her** a promise ring. It was just a pinky ring for **good luck**." He explained. He wasn't going to mention the tickets, if she didn't. It was possible she'd never got them from the post.

Yashiro shook his head and sighed. "And you fixed a flower ring that someone _**else**_ gave her, then told her it was for good luck. I think I'm starting to understand a few things now."

Ren furrowed his brow. "What is it that you _**think**_ you understand, Yashiro-san?"

Yashiro shook his head. "Only that I made a mistake." He sighed, a little depressed that he'd been wrong in thinking that Ren actually had feelings for Kyoko-chan. Perhaps a meeting with Takarada-san was in order, to clear things up and let him know about these new developments.

"About?" Ren asked curiously.

"What it means when a man gives a woman a ring as a Return Gift. I was always under the impression that one only gives that to the woman they cherish. I could be incorrect, but then so would most of Japan." He told him a little sarcastically, while waiting for the traffic light to change to green.

"She wouldn't have accepted a real ring from me." He said dryly in his defense.

Yashiro groaned. "That may be true, but the ring you gave Kyoko-chan wasn't from you. It was from someone else. You only repaired what had fallen apart. It had absolutely no meaning behind it from you. You cannot hijack someone else's sentiment and expect her to be happy about it. I would imagine that Kyoko-chan might have actually been insulted by your actions. The flower ring meant nothing to you, why would you expect her to think otherwise, when someone else clearly made the effort to let her know that she was important enough to them to tell the world they care about her? I'm not talking about the child that made the ring for her. I'm talking about the man that decided that she was important enough to give voice to his feelings for her, and not to perform an action with her that he has with other women that she was clearly aware of..." He lectured and almost missed when their light changed.

"I..." He honestly didn't know how to respond without giving Yashiro more information than what he wanted to give. Now he actually felt like the playboy that Kyoko so oft accused him of being. From her view, he was dating Morizumi-san and two-timing on her with Kusunoki-san. He really should have said something about this mess long ago, than just sitting back and letting the situation boost his career. He should have tried to find out why she thought he was a despicable person when he placed that little dandelion on her finger. Shoulda, coulda, woulda. Now it was quite possibly too late. Hell, it was definitely too late, judging from the ring on her finger.

"_If it wasn't Fuwa-san, then who?"_ Yashiro pondered quietly as they reached their final destination. Actually, the same question was plaguing Ren. Could Yashiro have been correct when he told him to make his move on her before someone else did? Did someone else already gain entry into her heart? Was she dating someone they didn't know about?

* * *

"Kyouko-san, may I have a word with you in private?" Jouji Morizumi asked quietly as he approached Kyoko.

She furrowed her brow and hoped that he wasn't dissatisfied with any of her work to date. "Of course Kantoku Morizumi-san." She answered and followed him to her dressing room.

He sighed as he shut the door behind them for privacy. "Kyouko-san, I would like to express my family's sincerest apologies regarding my niece's most recent behavior." He told her in a deep bow. "When she and her manager awakened last evening, they brought it to our attention and would like to know if there is any way that they can make amends."

Kyoko stood there in shock. "Sir! This is completely unnecessary. _It's nothing that I'm unfamiliar with._" The final statement was in a whisper, but he did hear it.

His eyes went wide. "H-Has she done something like this to you before?" He asked worriedly.

Kyoko shook her head hastily. "Oh no! Of course not, I just meant that... Well, there have been others that I've encountered under similar circumstances. I understand that she wasn't in full control of her feelings at the time." She explained, thinking of the creatures, Chiori's behavior when she was pushed down the steps, and Erika's attempts on Kanae.

He nodded in understanding. "If it would be acceptable to you, she would like to make a formal apology." He told her.

She was a little hesitant.

"We understand if you feel a bit apprehensive. I assure you that she will not be returning to the entertainment sector and she most certainly will not be allowed to meet with you alone." He told her, remembering everything that Kimiko had confessed to. He and his family were thankful that the authorities hadn't been present and her manager had been released from employment immediately. Needless to say, Kimiko would be attending a very strict private school, out of country, that did not allow the technology that she so lovingly cherished for her activities. Nope, no auditions, no interviews, no blogs or personal statements and quips, and all phone calls would be closely monitored and rationed. She was on lock down until the entertainment industry forgot about her and long after. Some of the things she had done with the aid of her manager, had no statute of limitations on them, and her parents were nipping this particularly nasty weed in the bud, albeit perhaps a little bit late.

"No, no... That's fine. I don't mind meeting with her, as long as someone else is present." She told him.

Jouji nodded in agreement and gave her a small smile. "I would prefer that your witness be your manager, seeing that he was present for the initial incident. If not, perhaps someone close to you." He suggested.

Kyoko nodded. "I'll be sure to let Yashiro-san know." She silently wondered if Reino would, considering he knew far more about the situation than Yashiro-san did regarding the other realm.

Jouji turned around to leave. "Thank you for being so understanding, Kyouko-san."

That had to be the most uncomfortable, awkward conversation she'd ever had, aside from her car ride with Tsuruga-san that morning. She sighed and started getting ready for the day. Thankfully, she discovered that her hand wraps, and gloves would cover her ring a couple of weeks ago. She really didn't feel like taking it off anymore.

* * *

Lory sighed at the news. Why did no one ever tell him the important details when they needed to be told? Now he had a huge mess he had to deal with and no scandals of this particular incident for proof of existence. What Yashiro had told him was that Ren gave Kimiko Morizumi an expensive ring for White Day and Kyoko nothing. Not to mention that the girl tried to kill her and now wanted to apologize. She was now sporting a ring from a _"friend"_ they knew nothing about and Ren was sulking, yet still claiming disinterest, and not revealing the actual gift he'd sent her through the post, while claiming to others he didn't get her anything because he thought she'd rejected said gift.

"How stubborn does one guy have to be?" Lory groused. _It was bad enough that girl went around claiming an illicit relationship with him when she was fifteen._ Now she was stirring the pot with Kyoko-chan, by claiming there was more there than there was, and what made things worse, had tried to kill his Number One LoveME Girl. He **still** couldn't get past that thought.

_Well, maybe not a LoveME Girl for much longer, from what Yashiro has just told me._ He thought with a raised brow. _But, with whom? _That was the most important question of the year. It appeared to him that Kyoko had given up on Ren, after the release of he and Kusunoki-san's photos, and his lack of any response regarding them. Now Kyoko-chan was seeing someone else, obviously. At least that's what Lory had guessed. "Well, that's what happens when you don't claim what's already yours." He shook his head. _She kept her promise..._ _Should I fix this or should I make Kuon fix this himself?_ Was Kuon actually not interested in her? Was Lory just wasting his time on the boy, when it came to matters of the heart?

He knew Kyoko had feelings for the boy, but Kuon never really came out and said anything directly. Lory had always just assumed that Kuon was in love with her, judging from his behavior. Perhaps it was a good thing she'd never confessed to Kuon as Lory had been hoping she would. Her heart would have been broken once again. He wasn't sure Kyoko could take another disappointment after what had brought her to him in the first place, and then there was the television broadcast of her own mother. No, Kyoko did not need another emotionally stunted individual mucking up her life.

Lory sighed. "Well, I guess I need to get her in for a meeting and see what's going on. If she is in a relationship, she'll need to talk to PR." He started to jot down everything he needed to discuss with her, then picked up his phone to give his favorite little LoveME Girl a call, and bring her in for a little talk.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

He'd never had any desire to come to this place until she came into his life. She seemed fearless, as he watched her deadly dance with the black blades. She'd told him, on one of their dates, that she'd never really trained with swords or had done any serious martial arts training until she started acting, but from what he could see, it seemed as though she was born with them in her hands and the knowledge in her blood. _Simply amazing._ He thought. She even seemed to sense the creatures his grandfather had warned her about, paying special attention to a specifically dangerous type that normally preferred to lurk in the dark places. The creatures that were well-fed and bold, like her first kill, and **that** worried him.

As far as protecting her in this realm, he was doing all he could, but what could he do if she willingly put herself in danger? He knew that she shifted between realities when she was alone, but his grandfather told him not to worry about her, she was strong, and that he only needed to worry if she started to become obsessed with a particular type of creature. If she became a hunter instead of a protector, like his own mother had. The mother he never really had the opportunity to grow with.

"Kyoko?" He called to her as he approached with a soft smile. "They need rest." He reminded her as he stroked one of her newly trained demons. "They can't help if they're exhausted, and you need rest too." He took her hand, after she'd sheathed her weapons, and kissed the ring he gave her.

She nodded. "I suppose you're right. Don't you have a concert you should be preparing for?" She asked as the traveled back to their own reality, leaving behind the misty copy of their world.

He glanced at her with a little smirk. "I still have a couple of hours before they need me there. It's still early in the day. How about we catch a late lunch?"

She stopped and thought for a moment. She'd already finished with her filming for the day, and it would be one of her rare evenings off. "Alright, but I think I need to get cleaned up. I feel kinda gross after all of that."

He chuckled. "I doubt you could ever be gross." He shook his head. Actually, her scent was much stronger at the moment from her vigorous activities, and he just couldn't help but have a clouded mind with it invading his nostrils, and causing his libido to run away from him like a racehorse on amphetamines.

She giggled lightly and rolled her eyes. "Leave it to you to say something so scandalous, Reino."

He turned to her with a lusty look in his eyes, pulling her to him. "That may be, but it is true." He leaned in and breathed in the deliciously strong scent of _his_ Akazukin-chan. "I will not lie to you, My Love. I like **everything** about you." He leaned down to the blushing beauty and watched as her eyes fluttered shut. _This is new..._ He thought, pulling her closer. A brief hesitation, he then found himself lost in the feel of her silky, sweet, warm lips, and her warm body pressed against his. His heart nearly burst from his chest when he felt her arms snake up around his neck, and her delicate fingers caress through his hair. His ears tingled with the sound of her voice when she gave him a little moan of approval.

This was definitely something new for him, a warm, living, breathing female in his arms. The only living female that had captured him, and was wrapping him in a warmth that no spirit could or would ever be able to. He reluctantly ended their mind-blowing kiss and rested his forehead against hers as they both tried to catch their breath, smiling softly at each other. And thus went their official first real kiss.

"Come with me tonight?" He asked the recovering female.

She glanced up at him through her long, thick, dark lashes. "Won't it be bad for your image if they think you have a girlfriend?"

He shook his head and chuckled. "Kyoko..." He took her ring adorned hand in his and reminded her of the rings they both wore. "They already know. They just haven't put all the clues together yet or figured out who."

She looked down at their joined hands and smiled. "So... You don't mind?"

He shook his head. "Had I minded, I wouldn't have put that ring on your finger or mine in the first place." He kissed her fingers that were laced with his. He grinned at her. "Come on. Let's get out of here before we have an audience."

She looked around and noticed that they'd stepped out of the other realm next to a small park, that was in the downtown area. She shook her head and followed with her hand in his. "We really should be more careful." She scolded.

"I doubt anyone would realize what they'd seen, if they watched us shift. However, that doesn't mean that we wouldn't get mauled by fans once they did notice us." He smirked and gave her a little tug. "You aren't exactly unnoticeable anymore."

"Pfft, oh and you look average?" She giggled and swatted his arm.

Amethyst eyes sparkled. "I concede. We both should probably be more careful if we ever wish to do anything together... Like go to dinner somewhere other than the Darumaya and LA Hearts." He chuckled.

* * *

In this world that our gifted protagonists often frequent, unknowing beings such as ourselves would think that it would be more populated than our own. That is clearly not the case. Well, in a way it is; however, the emotions that plague even the most stoic of us, do not often grow to the size of the creature that had Kimiko Morizumi and her manager in its grip. Those creatures only grow to that size when they are well fed and nurtured. Most remain small and fragile as those of Erika and Yukihito. They cling closely to their hosts, feeding off of the small scraps that are afforded them occasionally. They do not normally incorporate others along with their hosts, unless others are in the same frame of mind. Good historical examples would be The Inquisition, The Witch Trials, any number of world wars, even the Crusades. All massive in scale and very intense, but somewhat rare occurrences.

The time that Kyoko was spending on this other plane of existence was changing her in every way. She realized that we all have those little creatures attached to us occasionally. She knew that even she and Reino did, but as said before, she was after the "big game". She was becoming a hunter and she was starting to have the physical changes to prove it. The ever so slight bumps from the tiny horns on her head that were forming with each visit, then dissipating when she crossed back over. The way her eyes had started to completely adjust, giving them a more metallic gold quality, and the occasional slitted pupils. Finally, the way her fingernails and hair were getting stronger and growing a little faster than they should. These are the little things that Reino was worried about, and what his grandfather had warned him about.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

Oh this was getting bad. It was the third night that she hadn't been able to sleep properly. She kept slipping into that other realm, and wandering around. Although, she was getting a lot better at slipping in and out without being detected. The cause of her distress? Most likely the guilt caused by her fickle heart, after that sublime kiss. She could clearly see that her feelings for Ren/Corn were fading into something less romantic. She was seeing more and more of his scandals and having more women ask her about him, _because she was just his __**Kohai**_. She was fully aware, long ago, that she would never be a part of his life like that and everything was pointing in the direction of her not even being a friend. She decided to give up on the hopeless endeavor of nurturing a one-sided affection. It had gotten entirely too painful for her.

"Kyoko? What are you doing here?" He asked with concern. He'd only slipped in because of a bad feeling he'd had for the past three nights.

He couldn't help but think about how amazing she looked when her eyes narrowed into a sexy smirk and how her golden eyes glowed magically in this realm. "I could ask you the same thing, Puppy." She cooed and moistened her lips. _Is this a character she slipped into?_ _She's not behaving like her usual self._

She leaned up to his neck, nipped his ear and whispered. "To answer your question... My name is Natsu." She giggled melodically. She seemed to be vacillating between Natsu and Momiji in this place. They were her two persona that seemed to be most suited for the task here. Momiji could fight when needed, and Natsu was fearless and without remorse. She needed it to be this way until she could either handle it or she could combine the proper traits to deal with the situation when she was without her faithful guardian.

Reino chuckled quietly and smiled. "Well Natsu, I think we need to get out of here. It's not exactly the safest place and Akazukin-chan needs her rest. She has work in the morning and we have dinner with Grandfather." He finished with a little kiss on her cheek.

Kyoko stiffened at the gesture, remembering their kiss, and turned to him. "Why did you do that?" She asked wide-eyed and little caught off guard.

Reino just sighed and shook his head, then gave her a light thump on her crown. "How many times do I have to tell you I like you, before it will sink in? You... Are... My woman...and I am your man." He grabbed her hand and felt a fierce blush decorating her cheeks, ears, and neck. Yes, it felt nice that she seemed to not mind such actions from him lately, and that they seemed to be growing closer. He had pulled her in for a repeat of the kiss they shared just days ago, and she'd felt herself melt into him.

He caressed her cheek. "I'll see you in the morning." He breathed out and she nodded silently as they faded into awakening.

She stared down at her ring and giggled with a small smile. "Sneaky." She murmured and snuggled into the covers with a warm feeling in her chest, then dozed back into slumber.

In an apartment complex, not very far away, a silver-haired young man, with Amethyst eyes chuckled lightly and drifted back to sleep with thoughts of his Akazukin-chan skipping through his mind.

* * *

"Oh! How can I help you?" The receptionist asked enamored, and a little surprised by the visitor.

He glanced around, on his guard. He really wasn't comfortable being in enemy territory, but it wasn't like the lion had any claim to her after getting caught in the tabloids and not even trying to deny or fix it with Akazukin-chan. "Yes... I'm here to see Kyoko-chan? I think she's in something called the LoveME Section?"

"Of course!" She smiled brightly. She wrote the floor and room number on a piece of paper and wrote up a visitor's pass for him.

Reino picked it up and nodded to the female. "Thank you very much." He smiled and left for his destination.

_~xoxo~_

He honestly couldn't believe what he was seeing. **She** had initiated contact, and with none other than the man that had harassed her in Karuizawa and on Valentine's Day? Not only that, his eyes certainly didn't miss that glaringly obvious fact that they were wearing matching rings, that indicated that there was something there between them. "What the hell?" He spat out and quickly trekked down the hall to the room that _Stalker-san_ had entered with the little pixie. The fact that he still hadn't cleared anything up with her, and still had that scandal _"monkey"_ on his back, completely slipped his mind. No effort. He'd made no effort at all, still thinking that she was with Fuwa. Now here he was, following that weirdo, determined to get some answers on exactly what her relationship with him was.

To say that the younger pair had gotten closer, due to their unusual gifts and connection, would be a slight understatement. She'd given up on Ren, and decided to move on with someone that she actually had a chance with, that actually liked her, and _**that**_ felt nice. It felt really nice to have someone on her side that actually wanted to spend time with her, get to know her, and made it clear that he liked and cared for her in **that** way. It was new, but it was nice. She felt a great deal more confident in all of her abilities, her looks, and her personality. Reino didn't think she was plain, boring, or unattractive. It was just the opposite. Sure he had initially been attracted to Mio, but he'd made the effort to see the real Kyoko, without making her feel guilty all the time or confusing her with his behavior.

What Ren had walked in on, was Reino with his arms around her waist, holding her while they talked about what they would be doing for the evening. Having dinner with his grandfather. "What is the meaning of this, Mogami-san?" He asked with a hint of the Demon Lord showing through.

"Did you need something from the LoveME Section, Tsuruga-san? I'm on my way out for the rest of the day, but I'm sure Chiori or Mōko-san can help you with whatever it is that you need." She ignored his question, spun out of Reino's arms and grabbed her purse from her locker.

"No. What is **he** doing here?" He spat out.

She sighed. First it was Sho trying to run her life, now him? Really? "If you must know, he's picking me up to take me to dinner."

"Why did he have his arms around you?" His mask was severely slipping now.

_Oh hell no... YOU do not get to ask me __**that**__ CORN..._ "I would suppose for the same reason you have with Kusunoki-san. Isn't that generally what people do when they're dating?" She asked with her eyes narrowed and a little bit of Natsu slipping out. Reino glanced at her a little surprised. She'd actually admitted that they were dating, a concept that had been difficult for her to discuss, not too long ago. He couldn't prevent the smile that was forming on his face.

Reino grabbed her right hand and started rubbing the little ring on her finger. "We should be going, Akazukin-chan or we're going to be late." He quietly reminded her. He was pretty sure that the Lion wouldn't be trying anything or making a scene. Not with the problems he was having at the moment. However, there was the tiny little tidbit that strong, uncontrolled emotions were a trigger to her phasing, and he certainly didn't wish for any of her demons to peek out right now, they needed their rest if he wished for them to keep her safe during her solo excursions.

"Oh! That's right. We should probably hurry if we want to make it on time." She bustled around, grabbed his hand and dragged him out, completely pulling her out of the potential funk she'd nearly plummeted into.

"Kyoko... There's no hurry. He'll understand if we're only a few minutes late." He chuckled, glancing at Ren and fighting the shiver that Ren's horrible aura gave him as he passed, wondering exactly what his demons must look like. She just didn't know what she did to men, and he was glad of it. She would be even more dangerous if she did. _Thank the gods for small favors._

Kuon stood in the empty room, stunned. _She was dating that weirdo? Since when? _The image of the little ring on her finger flashed in his memory. _That would make it not long after all of this crap with Kana-san started._ He was starting to really despise that woman. Not saying anything to dispel the rumors, while boosting his professional life, it had left his personal life in shreds. He now knew he should have at least said something to _**her**_, instead of allowing her to walk away from him, gaping like a fish out of water, when she'd asked him all those months ago.

He needed to do something to fix this, something to turn her away from the dangerous character that seemed to be infiltrating her life. Perhaps if he told her he was Corn, things would be different. At this point he was willing to do just about anything, and he obviously wasn't really thinking clearly. He just wanted to do anything to bring her attention back to him. He hated that their relationship had turned into this mess, because of outside forces. Well, perhaps not as outside as he would believe.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

"It's very rare to find someone of the more delicate persuasion, that is so attuned to the spiritual realm as the men in our family are." The older, very distinguished gentleman with familiar Amethyst eyes smiled and took her hand. "It's very nice to finally have dinner with you Kyoko-chan. I must apologize for anything offensive that my grandson may have done or the trouble he may have caused you, and I apologize that it took so long for me to finally say this."

Reino grumbled in the background. _"Give me a break old man." _

Kyoko giggled and shook her head. "I understand. It wasn't as bad as others may think and I understand that you must be very busy." She told him. She didn't want for his grandfather to be embarrassed by him. She understood the delay, all three of them were very busy with not much time for socializing. Their first meeting had been mostly educational and Grandfather didn't realize how completely serious his grandson was about this young woman.

Grandfather wrapped his arm around her shoulder and escorted the young couple to the sitting room. "In fact I know that it was, my dear. I possess the same gift as he does. There's no need to fib for him." He chuckled and she blushed. "Although, I appreciate your desire to protect my feelings on the matter, there's really no need to hide anything from me. You may be completely, if not brutally, honest with me."

He sat a teacup before her, after she'd sat down, and he poured her a cup of tea adding the perfect amount of milk and sugar. He glanced over at Reino, who was sulking a bit. "Get your own boy. I'm tending to the lady." He smirked mischievously, and Reino rolled his eyes.

Kyoko giggled. _Now I know where Reino gets it._

The elderly man smiled at her and nodded. "The men in our family tend to go after what they want with reckless abandon. You my dear are a very rare gem. It doesn't really surprise me that Reino has taken an interest in you. Not only are you an exquisite creature, but you have some very rare gifts that you are only just now discovering." He glanced at Reino when he took a seat next to Kyoko. "Now, tell me more about your lovely little friends and how they assist you. We still have time before dinner is ready, and it's something that I've been curious about since our first meeting."

Kyoko silently watched as her main Grudge Demon coiled its tiny body around Grandfather's fingers and snuggled him, while it purred. "Um... Well, I didn't really know about them until... I guess, until I was truly alone." Then she told him everything that he'd asked for. He'd allowed her to do so out of courtesy. He wouldn't invade her mind without her permission, unless it was a very strong thought that he couldn't help but hear.

He smiled sadly and gently patted her arm. "There, there my dear... They've always been there for you. You've never been truly alone, as you say." He held up the little demon. "This one tells me her job used to be to snip hair, and trip." He chuckled. "Yes indeed, jealous little girls can be quite cruel. Can't they? But you seem to have bounced back quite well."

Kyoko nodded, staring into her teacup. "I suppose you could say that my heart is like a gummy candy. Tough and flexible." _Maybe not so much anymore._ She thought.

"Ah... But there is no need for it to be like that. You have those that are more than happy to help you pick up the pieces now, give you the support you need. You should acknowledge that and thank them." He told her.

She looked up at him with wide eyes.

He smiled softly and nodded. "Like Reino, your Mōko-san, your Chi-chan, and so many others. Even the talented little witch that has claimed you as a sister. They all care for you deeply and would do anything for you." He explained, as she glanced at a lightly blushing Reino. _A good look for him,_ she briefly thought. "Once you open your heart completely, the possibilities are limitless." He patted her hand and leaned back into his seat. "There is a reason for everything. I believe you said so yourself once?" He referred to her memory with Corn.

She nodded. "I suppose, I really hadn't thought about it like that recently."

He sat up and clapped his hands together. "Well then, you must visit more frequently. Your safety depends upon it and I could not, in good conscience, allow someone as special as you, to roam freely in the Shadow Realm without the proper training." He insisted. He turned to Reino. "I would like for you to accompany her. You both should know what to do, what to avoid, and how to phase to and from there at will. You need to know more than just the basics, I wouldn't wish for either of you to be trapped in that dreadful place. It's not a fitting place for humans."

Reino had forgotten to mention that he was already doing as he'd suggested. It made him happy that he was just a little bit ahead of something for once.

* * *

"Sorry about that. He can be really weird sometimes." Reino grumbled. He'd been embarrassed by the old man more than once during that excruciatingly long three hours.

Kyoko laughed. "He reminds me a little of Kuu Hizuri-san. He cares about you." She whispered the last part, feeling a tiny bit jealous of him having a family member that actually wanted him, no matter how screwed up or how weird others thought he was.

Reino nodded. "I suppose, but he does go overboard and does get a little too personal sometimes. He really didn't need to tell you everything like that though." He grumbled.

She giggled again, remembering the images that Grandfather had projected into her mind that contained a very young Reino, some mud and a water hose. It was as if he'd opened the childhood family album and displayed everything to her. Well, he was only doing what any proud parent did to the prospective future mate of a favorite child. He wanted her to know everything about his grandson, not just the outer layer that made him look like a gothy, stalker, fan that she originally would have never even given the time of day. He was a lot more normal than he cared to admit, and Grandfather wanted her to see that. "I don't mind... I actually thought it was kinda sweet of him. Like I said, he's very proud of you and he cares very much. It's understandable." She smiled at him.

He was nearly blinded by that particular smile. _Wow_... "When do I get to hear about all your childhood adventures?"

She found herself shrugging her shoulders, something that she hated seeing others do. "I doubt you'd find it interesting. I've been told I'm quite boring." She frowned a little, with a furrowed brow. She really didn't have anyone to gush over her like that. Her own mother surely wouldn't do it, and now that she wasn't living with, or even friends with Sho anymore, the Fuwas had completely washed their hands of her on their only visit to date. Every picture, every documented moment of her life was sitting at the bottom of her closet in a very small box, waiting for her to sort through it and toss it into the garbage... with the rest of her childhood.

She felt his fingers brush across her cheek. "Hey... It's okay... It doesn't matter. You don't have to tell me anything... I understand."

She reached up and felt the tears that had escaped, and she sighed. "I really didn't think that it bothered me that much any more. Sorry you had to see something like that." She gave him a small, reassuring smile.

He nodded as they turned the corner that led to the Darumaya. "It doesn't bother me. If you ever want to talk about it, you have my ears that will listen. You shouldn't lock things like that up so tightly. They find ways of bursting through when you least want them to."


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

He had explained to her that the photos with Kana-san were staged by the woman, and that his situation was similar to her's with Sho. She'd suspected something like that, but what hurt the most was the fact that he was still hiding that he was Corn, and she let him know. He was stunned. Her reaction to that particular tidbit was not at all what he expected. He thought she would be happy that he was close by, but she was upset and felt slighted. He'd lied to her all this time and made no effort to fix it. He'd toyed with her emotions by telling her he loved her when he didn't mean it, she believed and he didn't trust her enough to come clean. She was tired of the fictional characters and the games he was playing with her. She informed him that she needed time and he needed to sort things out. He needed to think about everything before he decided to speak to her again, and she needed time to clear her mind.

It still hurt a little to see and talk to him on occasion, but the way her life was going, she just didn't see him as a major part of it anymore. The pain in her chest at seeing him, had gradually ebbed away and Reino understood this. He was determined to convince her that the men that had made her feel inadequate, were actually not good enough for her. Hell, he thought he wasn't even good enough for her, but that didn't mean he was going to let her go. He was going to make damn sure that he made himself good enough for her. He was going to make sure that he made himself worthy of her. She was just too much of a treasure to lose because of stupidity, jealousy, childishness or any of his own personal failings.

Her smell, her taste, her voice... they were all a necessary requirement for his existence now. He just couldn't see himself without her. She was a part of his heart now. Well, she'd actually been that for awhile. She'd owned a big part of his heart, and put a lock on it the moment she flashed that blindingly, dazzling smile at him and giggled at one of his stupid jokes. The way her eyes sparkled when she talked about work or how she was genuinely interested in his music, poetry, or even the spirits that he sometimes helped to move on. Most girls found him and his interests disturbing, creepy, and sometimes frightening. Kyoko didn't. She believed, to an extent... Well no, she actually did have the sight. Her's just wasn't as developed as his. Her's had geared more towards the Shadow Place and demons, those of hers and others, and she always seemed to instinctively know how to vanquish them.

It was a little amusing when she'd told him she was trying to find the _"Real Kyoko"_. She was already there, whether she knew it or not. She helped people, whether she liked them or not. She was most definitely a very affectionate person, once she got past all of her hang-ups. He kind of scowled at that thought inwardly. He didn't like how she was forced to get rid of those restrictions. If he thought it would do any good he would have cursed Fuwa's parents himself. They'd actually had the nerve to try and force her to go back to Kyoto with them, when they came back after initially pushing her out of their lives. Telling her that she had to marry their stupid son because she'd lived with him for a year without supervision, and that if she didn't, she would be labeled a whore. That they were ashamed to even know such a loose woman that would leave their poor, defenseless son to the wiles and vices of Tokyo and the entertainment industry to fight alone, and the caveat _"We didn't raise you to be that way"_. Needless to say, he was glad he'd insisted on being there with her when she met with them _**that**_ time. Scheduling the meeting with her under the pretense that they were there for themselves and not something that Fuwa had put them up to. He was sure of it. He'd caught a tiny glimpse of the ass making a promise to come back to the ryokan if she was there, when the matriarch of the family had gently touched his shoulder to get his attention.

He pulled her out of that restaurant so quickly, they didn't know what had happened. Thankfully her own mother had more progressive views on how women needed to be their own person, even if she was an ice queen. He wasn't sure he could handle another person in her life with such archaic views or that he would even allow that type of taint on her beautiful soul ever again.

* * *

It was something she never expected, and something she was sure she was never meant to see, but everything made so much sense now. It was kind of sad, if she put too much thought into it. She'd finally been forced to retreat to her dressing room, due to the fact that Sho had decided to _magnanimously bless her with the glorious presence of his return_. She locked the door and now he was making a scene for everyone to witness and unfortunately _**Ren**_ decided to step in, _because it just couldn't be any other way_. Kuon had gone there to see her to finally straighten things out. _When it rains, it pours._ She thought wryly. She was glad that Reino wasn't there to have to deal with them or this horror show. They probably would have ripped him to shreds. A glimmer of an idea flitted across her mind and she smiled. It was probably the only way she was going to avoid the fallout from those two, so she took what was only necessary and faded into the shadows.

What she witnessed after was shocking, but now made complete sense. She'd almost laughed, but chose to keep silent lest she be discovered by what was literally two little boys arguing like they were on a playground, fighting over a toy. She noticed that between the two was a little doll that looked suspiciously like how she used to when she still wore frilly dresses and braids. From them, she'd expected something far larger and more ominous, but now everything made perfect sense and even though she was upset with both, she was a little relieved and proud that the pair had conquered their own _real_ demons at some point on their own. For Kuon, it had been the night she'd pinned him on the bed in the hotel room, and honestly for Sho, it had been the day she'd seen him after she'd spoken to her mother, and ground her heal into his expensive shoe.

She huffed in irritation and approached the two. One with tawny hair and blue eyes, the other with pale-gold hair and green eyes. She crossed her arms across her torso and began tapping her foot impatiently. When the boys began to push each other, she'd had enough. **"ENOUGH!"** She barked angrily, with brow furrowed and a scowl.

The two boys, no older than seven or eight years old, looked up in surprise. _"Mommy?"_

She nearly choked and groaned inwardly. She sighed, and removed the little Kyoko-chan doll from the pair. Being their mothering figure was **not** her idea of fun, but now it actually made sense. Both had been without family for a long time and unfortunately, she had a strong maternal instinct without realizing it. _Why can't I just have __**normal**__ friendships? _She groused inwardly.

"_But!"_ The protested.

Kyoko gave them a stern look. "I said, that's enough. She doesn't _**belong**_ to _**either**_ of you. If you can't share her, I will take her away. Do you understand?" She growled out. "Now apologize and play nice."

Both boys pouted and scowled at each other, then begrudgingly apologized. _"We're sorry Mommy."_ They both put their small arms around her and hugged tightly. _"We promise to try and share Kyoko-chan. Please don't take her away, we __**really **__**need**__ her."_ The begged.

Kyoko sighed with a small groan, knelt down and hugged them both. She kissed each temple, caressed their hair, and smiled softly. "I know, but sometimes you're too rough and you hurt her. She cares about both of you, but not in the way that you want." She explained.

The little boys sighed out. _"We know... We were just trying to make it so she did. We're sorry, we didn't mean to hurt her. Please don't make her go away."_

She ran her fingers through her hair, nodded, and handed the doll back to the boys. "She still needs both of you, but you need to let her be herself, and you can't fight over her like that anymore. It makes her very sad that her friends don't get along. She needs you to take care of her, not fight over her." She explained.

The boys nodded in agreement. _"We can't promise that we'll always be nice to each other, but we'll do our best not to hurt Kyoko-chan anymore." _Little Shotaro told her and Little Kuon agreed, but that certainly _**didn't**_ mean they were going to be life-long friends or stop loving her like they did.

"Good, now off with you two and no more fighting like that." She smiled softly and the boys hugged her again.

"_We'll be good. We promise, Mommy."_ The boys went their separate ways, leaving Kyoko a little stunned.

She rolled her eyes. "Really? Mommy?" She groaned a little. "I knew it was that way with Sho... or at least felt that way, but him too?" Maybe now, but certainly it wasn't that way a few months ago. She groused as she left the Shadows, gathered her things from her dressing room, and decided to leave.

She opened the door to see both men standing there, with a somewhat embarrassed look on their faces.

"Kyoko..." Sho started. "I owe you an apology for my behavior. I've really been behaving like a child this past two years... Well, probably a lot longer than that, I suppose. At any rate, I'm sorry. Can we start over and still be friends?" He'd asked ashamed.

Kuon looked over at him, and sighed. "I think I owe you an apology too. For... Well, you know..." He sheepishly admitted, while rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn't going to deny that he loved her, but he realized that he and Sho both had been behaving like children, as far as respecting her choices and wanting happiness for her.

She looked at Sho and smiled. "I think that would be a very good idea." She then turned to Kuon, referring to him finally telling her he was Corn and expecting it to go his way. He had just waited too long on that one and she was a little offended at the time that he thought that she was that completely malleable. "I understand the big thing, and I forgive you. I also forgive you for the other. I would very much like to have you both as friends." She informed them as they began to walk together, to the parking lot.

"Are you still dating Reino?" Kuon asked a little irritated.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Yes... But that doesn't mean that things will change between us. I cherish the friendships that I have with both of you. I thought that I'd already made that clear."

"I don't like it." Sho groused.

"It's not for you to like or dislike, Sho. It's my decision." She told him calmly and firmly, making sure that they both understood.

"Fine, but if he ever hurts you, he'll answer to me." Kuon informed her. As long as he was in her life, there was always a small chance for more. He may be standing aside for the moment, but he wasn't going to cast aside someone that was so important to him. He wasn't about to make the mistakes that the idiot next to him did.

"Me too." Sho included. He meant it, but the pair walking with him weren't sure if he was saying it just to include himself or if he actually had the desire to not be a colossal ass for the rest of his life.

She sighed tiredly. "He treats me very well... Neither of you have anything to worry about."

Needless to say, Reino would definitely wonder what circle of hell he'd stepped into when he approached his girlfriend in the parking lot. The Lion and the kitten definitely had a different aura about them around her, but not much had changed as far as how they regarded him. It would seem that she had full control of _"her boys",_ hopefully. He chuckled a little at the image that flooded his mind, regarding the pair, when he took her hand.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

He hated it. Each time, she stayed longer and longer. It was starting to change her. His grandfather told him that the only way to pull her from the darkness was to give her what she was lacking in their world. He had no idea what that could possibly be. She had made it her personal mission to rid the place she was directly in, of _Stalkers_. The things that were like the creature that had taken hold of Kimiko Morizumi and her manager. The moment she discovered that they were fed by a blood lust created only by a successful murder they had caused during the attachment, she couldn't resist. The _Stalkers_ she'd encountered, for the most part, were in their infancy. Kimiko's _Stalker's_ size told her that the girl got off entirely too easy. She suspected, with evidence, in some countries Kimiko would have been tried as an adult, and either executed or been incarcerated for the rest of her natural life. If Kyoko was capable of stopping something like Kimiko's _Stalker,_ and its host from happening again, she would.

"You have to find a way to lure her out or it's going to be a repeat of Amelia." Grandfather warned him, remembering how Reino's own mother had become obsessed in a similar way, and never returned. Reino was too young to remember, but he had been told a part of the stories.

Reino sighed audibly. "She's made it a personal crusade to go after stalker's, Pop. I've tried to point out that she had directors and producers that wanted her, but she seems pretty one-tracked when it comes to this. I've tried to remind her of all the things and people she loves, and it just seems to encourage her."

His grandfather nodded in understanding. "Where is she right now? Can you take me to her?"

Reino nodded. Grandfather seemed to know better of what was happening, perhaps he could help.

* * *

She felt terrible, as if she were inconveniencing the world, after Grandfather had come to the Shadow Place. What made things worse is that he'd brought Reino with him. Grandfather had spent his whole life familiarizing himself with that place, knew its ins and outs, knew the inner machinations, what creatures were dangerous and which weren't. He knew of the seductive deceptions and temptations that they posed, just as she did now. Reino had avoided it. He was leaving himself open every time he came to her in this place. He was putting himself in danger for her.

"Kyoko-chan, there's something I would like to talk to you about, but I cannot in this place." He told her.

She nodded. She didn't ask why he'd brought Reino with him, he usually did when Reino was near. It honestly wasn't so unusual; however, the forlorn look on his face was something new and disturbing to her. He hid it well, but he looked lost. She'd never seen him like that before. He was often affectionate, but when he pulled her into his arms and basically clung to her, she honestly didn't know how to respond. He was behaving like she would disappear if he let her go.

"Please come home with us, now?" He whispered in a broken voice and kissed her temple.

She nodded quietly and left with her hand in his, following Grandfather. They both looked so concerned and sad. She hated that look on two of the most important men in her life now. She could easily say that she felt deeply for Reino and she absolutely loved Grandfather. That was why she was doing what she was doing so often. She wanted to protect them both. She didn't want anyone that she cared for to be exposed to a world that had those horrible creatures in it.

Once they entered their own world and finally arrived at Grandfather's home, the concerned elderly gentleman seated her in his study and served her a delicious tea. He looked up at Reino sadly and the young man knew that he was going to learn something that he wasn't sure he wanted to know about. He had a feeling that he was going to learn about his missing mother. The same woman that had left alone in the world to his fate.

"It turned into an obsession." He told them in a soft voice. "She was a lot like you, Granddaughter... Beautiful, dedicated, loyal, loving. Then she personally witnessed the devastation a stalker can bring about when it's nurtured. She allowed the obsession to overtake her." He stroked her hair. "The creature borne from her, covered her, changed her, and absorbed her." His hand dropped to his side. "She wasn't killed by them Kyoko-chan... She became one of them." He took her small trembling hand in his. "Much like you, she did not resist, she did not realize the danger she was in. I wasn't able to prevent her, but I and Reino will not allow the same fate for you. We both love you dearly, Granddaughter. Please do not leave us alone in this world as she did."

Kyoko swallowed thickly with tears streaming down her cheek. She looked into Reino's pain-filled eyes and nodded. She knew that Reino had only thought that his mother had been killed by those creatures, but to discover that she became one of them herself was even more painful. He didn't want the same fate for the woman he'd fallen in love with.

Reino quickly sat next to her and pulled her into his arms, as his grandfather sat in the chair across from her. "Thank you so much, Kyoko... Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you in my life now... _You mean more to me than you'll ever know._" He confessed, kissing her temple. _"I love you."_ He had finally put what was in his heart to words for her to hear.

She clung to him more tightly as his words penetrated her heart and mind. _"I love you too..."_

* * *

Not long after the intervention that Grandfather and Reino had performed, a plan of action was devised. More like a type of schedule for hunting. Grandfather and Reino would get together when they had the time, research candidates for intervention, make lists, Reino would do reconnaissance and then a decision would be made on whether Kyoko would hunt or not. This had brought their time in the Shadow Realm down considerably. This would also serve as an example for future hunter's and their scouts. Because of Grandfather, Reino, and Kyoko... there would be very few instances of others like Amelia.

* * *

_Nineteen years ago a proficient hunter was born. Two years before that, a gifted scout was born. On this day we find a normally Gothic young man standing nervously beneath a flower-laden arch, awaiting the entrance of his queen. He watches anxiously as she emerges from a large, white tent with a secret that she hides from all, including him, as a sweet elderly gentleman escorts her down a new path in life with friends and family as witness. The hunter and his scout, that lay dormant within her, will be revealed once they are alone together in a little bungalow on a quiet little private beach the next day. _

_**~fin~**_


End file.
